Perspectives
by Yoru88
Summary: Yukihito (from True Blood) wants to follow Akira home. Akira reluctantly agrees to this and Shiki shows up. Short. Seen from 3 perspectives. Mixture of the endings. Mature stuff! I don't own squat! I also suck at summaries XD
1. Disclamer

I don't own anything.

It's just something that was stuck in my head and I had to write to get it out.

Do also note that I'm not a native English speaking person, excuse eventual spelling errors.

Peace!


	2. Yukihito

**YUKIHITO**

It was a windy Friday afternoon.

The sky shifted in warm colors as the sun was going to make way for the moon.

Yukihito pushed some of his red hair back as he was trailing behind Akira. He had finally persuaded his friend and co-worker to let him in to his home. Reluctantly he had agreed. So Yukihito had driven them there, making sure to remember the way. They had exited the car and were now moving up a staircase.

He was going to take this chance to seduce Akira.

He had long wanted to hold the shorter man, pull him close, make him gasp, feel his skin and just breathe in his scent.

"We're here" a voice called him back to reality. Akira opened his door and entered; taking his shoes off in the small pre-hallway and was now making his way further in to the apartment.

Yukihito took off his own shoes and followed Akira.

"Kitchen" Akira said, pointing to their right "Living room" he continued when then entered another room next to the kitchen

"Bathroom" he said pointing to their left in the living room.

"Where do you sleep?" Yukihito just had to ask, perhaps he'd get to carry the smaller man in 'the princess hold' later on and it might be good to know where to go.

Akira pointed to a closed door directly opposite to the bathroom "Bedroom" he stated.

"Oh"

"Drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Beer and water"

"So beer then"

"Sure"

Akira walked off to the kitchen and Yukihito took the chance to look around. A two-seat sofa, a table, a small TV and a desk. Nothing more, nothing less. Uncomplicated, just like Akira himself.

He turned around searching for something on the walls but he found none.

Green walls and one side of the room had wallpaper that looked like a jungle or a green house.

He had noticed that the hallway was all white and the kitchen was black and grey.

I wonder what the bedroom looks like, he thought to himself. Instead of just quenching his curiosity of opening the bedroom door and look, he walked into the kitchen where Akira was finished pouring the beer.

"Oh, you can see the parking lot from this window" he stared out the window taking in the building complex. Basically it was like a long outdoor hallway with four flats on each floor and this was the second floor, he noticed the rather wobbly stairs they'd gone up on.

"Yeah"

Akira carried the glasses into the living room and sat them down on the table. They both sat down on the couch and Akira lifted the beer to his mouth.

"You look tired, Akira" Yukihito said.

"Yeah, hard work today."

"Want me… to… massage you?" Blunt, unsmooth move.

Akira stared at Yukihito's light brown eyes.

"Uh, no, I'll just take a quick shower. You just wait here."

"Oh, well, I'll finish the beer meanwhile"

"Uh, okay?"

Akira quickly got up and went in to the bathroom and shut the door. Soon Yukihito could hear the water pouring and he imagined himself in the same shower with the man he's been seeing in his dreams lately, caressing his body, kissing his neck, grabbing his –

*THUNK*

A loud bang interrupted his wild dreaming, he waited but didn't hear it again, but he was suspicious nonetheless.

*THUNK*'

There it was again. At Akira's front door. He stood up.

"Akira" he said after he knocked lightly on the bathroom door "I think someone's at the door"

The water could still be heard, but the noise went muffled like Akira had pressed the shower handle towards his body "I'm not expecting anybody, but it could just be a neighbor." The silver haired man said.

"I'll just open the door then and see what they want."

"Be careful, there are many junkies living here, I'll be right out"

"Sure"

Yukihito carefully made his way to the door and opened it slowly; suddenly the door was yanked open by a gloved hand.

Yukihito gasped and took a few steps back but quickly regained himself and went into battle mode with his fists up.

The person, with gloved hands and a long leather coat, closed the door behind him and simply stared at the redhead.

"Who are you?" a deep voice demanded to know. Red eyes, glaring into his light brown ones.

"None of your business" Yukihito answered.

"This is Akira's apartment" the black haired man slowly unsheathed the katana he'd been holding in his left hand.

"Who are you then?" Yukihito asked.

The tall man chuckled darkly, his red eyes glistening.

"Yuki, who was it? Was it a neighb-" Akira stopped, dead in his tracks, when he noticed the visitor.

"Akira" the tall man sheathed his katana and strode past Yukihito towards the smaller male.

Yukihito was surprised and was going to charge at the unknown man when Akira's voice stopped him.

"Shiki" the silver haired man whispered.

[Shiki? _THE _Shiki? _Il Re_? The King himself] Yukihito's thoughts flew all over the place.

He watched Shiki carefully, fully aware who Shiki was and what kind of person he was before the Igura was disbanded. Touya, his team leader, had briefed him about Shiki.

But Shiki and Akira simply stared at each other, paying him no mind.

"Akira?" he must save Akira, save him from this horrible man, save him before Akira dies a horrible death.

"Yuki, we'll see each other on Monday, so you should get going" Akira's eyes didn't leave those red orbs.

"But…"

This time both of them turned their heads towards him.

"I'll see you on Monday" Akira said in a demanding voice.

Against his will Yukihito put on his shoes and just as he was going to open the door, he turned around one last time, only to see them staring each other down, "I'll see you on Monday then" he said earing both their glances again.

"Yeah" Akira answered as Yukihito opened the door.

The redhead glared at Shiki who in return smirked.

The door closed.

Yukihito was now standing outside in the cold, but clear, air. Walking away from Akira's door he remembered that he could see the couch and some parts of the living room and hallway from that very kitchen window.

He quickly decided that he would peek inside, just to see if Akira was safe.

He just as quickly regretted his decision.

He saw them standing close, Akira's face slightly turned up towards Shiki's face. The taller man closed the distance between them and kissed Akira hungrily.

When they finally broke their kiss, Yukihito could see Akira's slight blush when he stared down at the floor.

He glanced at Shiki and his heart nearly stopped.

Shiki was staring into his eyes with a deadly smirk on his face. As if he knew Yukihito was going to peep through the window there and was satisfied with monopolizing Akira in front of the redhead.

A dangerous man, indeed.

Thankfully he knew that Akira could take care of himself and he decided to stay in the car for an hour to see if Akira needed any help later on. He sure as hell wasn't going to look through the window anymore.

He walked down the stairs and the wind caressed his hair, sticking it in every direction.

He sat in his car and wondered why Shiki was there in the first place. But thinking about it got him nowhere.

An hour, and even two went by, nothing happened so he simply left, hoping he'd see Akira on Monday.


	3. Akira

**AKIRA**

Akira felt bothered.

Yukihito was pushing him, invading his privacy with questions and hopeful eyes.

Finally he had given up and reluctantly invited the redhead to his apartment.

Going up the stairs to his door, he felt something, that feeling you get when you're being watched; _That_ kind of feeling. He ignored it and turned to Yukihito.

"We're here" he said to the redhead's confused face. He took out his key and opened the door; he took off his shoes in the small pre-hall and went down the hallway.

"Kitchen" he said, pointing to their right "Living room" he continued when they entered the room directly after the kitchen "Bathroom" he continued pointing to their left in the living room.

"Where do you sleep?" The taller man asked. How bothrsome he was.

Akira had pointed to a closed door directly opposite to the bathroom "Bedroom" he stated.

"Oh"

Feeling the heavy silence setting in he asked: "Drink?"

"Sure, what do you have?" Yukihito smiled at him.

"Beer and water"

"So beer then" More smiles.

"Sure" he walked out to the kitchen and opened the small fridge. Four beers, a cucumber, some potatoes, some bread, butter and cheese is what he had in it, nothing much, but enough to feed him.

He glanced at the fridge door, there laid four packs of Solids. He had saved them, ate them if absolutely necessary but most of the time he just stared at them and silently put them back on the fridge door. In case he'd come. That guy.

He took out two of the beers and some glasses and poured when Yukihito entered the kitchen.

"Oh, you can see the parking lot from this window" he said as he stared out the window taking in the building complex.

"Yeah"

Akira took the glasses in each hand and carried them into the living room and sat them down on the table. They both sat down on the couch and Akira lifted the beer to his mouth, and Yukihito did the same

"You look tired, Akira" Yukihito suddenly said.

"Yeah, hard work today."

"Want me… to… massage you?"

Akira stared into Yukihito's light brown eyes. What the hell was he getting at? Did he think Akira wanted something like that? From him?

"Uh, no, I'll just take a quick shower. You just wait here." Akira said, trying to get away.

"Oh, well, I'll finish the beer meanwhile"

"Uh, okay?"

Akira quickly got up and went in to the bathroom and shut the door. Soon he had the water running and he could immense himself in memories of the past.

Suddenly he heard a quick knock.

"Akira" Yukihito said "I think someone's at the door"

The, now wet, man pressed the shower handle to his chest, making it easier to talk to the redhead outside the door

"I'm not expecting anybody, but it could just be a neighbor." He said.

"I'll just open the door then and see what they want"

"Be careful, there are many junkies that live here, I'll be right out" luckily he was finished so he quickly dried himself off and put on a pair of pants.

"Sure" Yukihito said and Akira could hear his footsteps walking towards the door.

Akira could hear faint voices so he walked out into the hallway.

"Yuki, who was it? Was is a neighb-" he stopped, dead in his tracks. Was it really him? The one he'd been saving food for?

"Akira" Shiki said and strode past Yukihito towards the smaller male.

The man came close to him and he forgot everything else but the raven's crimson eyes.

"Shiki" he whispered.

In the corner of his eyes Akira could see the redhead's face contort from suspicion to recognition to maximum defense. He knew who Shiki was.

It felt like ages, they just stared at each other, not giving a flying fuck about Yukihito.

Now it was just them, in their own world.

"Akira?" Yukihito asked cautiously.

He didn't look away from Shiki's red eyes but he simply said "Yuki, we'll see each other on Monday, so you should get going."

"But…"

Getting annoyed he turned to face Yuki. He noted that Shiki did the same.

"I'll see you on Monday" Akira said in his most demanding voice.

Yukihito put on his shoes and just as he was going to open the door, he turned around one last time, and said: "I'll see you on Monday then" earning a glance from the pair.

"Yeah" Akira answered as Yukihito opened the door.

Akira looked up towards the taller man again as Shiki walked them into the living room, pushing Akira to walk backwards.

"Why are you here?" he just had to ask.

Shiki stepped even closer and firmly pressed his lips against the smaller male "Do I need a reason?" he said when their kiss finally broke off.

Akira stared down at their feet, not able to think about anything.

"Did you just get out of the shower, Akira?"

Akira shivered, hearing his name from that mouth, with that voice, it always made him shiver.

"Yeah"

"Were you going to sleep with him?" Shiki took his gloves off.

Akira shot his head up and glared at Shiki "Hell no" he snarled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so."

"Hmph" Shiki smirked. He sat down on the couch, looking up at Akira's face. Akira stared back, unsure of what he wanted.

"Come here" Shiki patted his left knee.

"Why?" Akira warily took a step closer to the dark haired man.

Suddenly Shiki grabbed a hold of Akira's pocket edges and pulled him down on him on the couch and the smaller man was now effectively straddling him. He pressed his hands against Akira's ass while the silver haired man blushed some.

"This is why"

"Oh"

Shiki kissed him, demanding and devouring. Touching Akira's body everywhere he reached. He nibbled his neck, licked his chest and playfully bit his nipples.

Akira wanted this. He had longed for it, longed for _him._ Now he was here. The man he'd been saving his food for.

He carefully tried to take Shiki's shirt off, when the crimson eyed man slightly refused he rubbed his chest against the taller man, breathing into his ear and suddenly the shirt was off.

"You have a new scar here" he said as he took in the picture of the man whose lap he sat in.

"Yeah, but it's healing fine"

Akira gently touched the new scar and watched as Shiki twitched at his touch.

He kissed it gently.

"Dammit Akira, you make me want to violate you?" Shiki snarled. "Because I will."

When Akira didn't say anything in return he caressed the younger man's pants and a growing erection.

"Wanna go to the bed?" Akira asked quietly.

Shiki promptly stood up, lifting Akira with him "No, shower first"

Shiki carried Akira with his legs wrapped around his body to the shower, thankfully Akira had left the door open to let out the steam.

Shiki turned on the shower and water was now pouring down on both of them.

"Ah, our clothes!" Akira said

"Well, take them off then" Shiki smirked.

Akira glared at him while water ran down his face "Bite me" he snarled.

"Gladly" Shiki smirked before crashing his lips on the shorter man's, he pushed his tongue past Akira's already chapped lips earning a small moan from his younger partner.

Akira missed this, missed this man and his smell, it reminded him of lost days and old memories. He pushed his own tongue against Shiki's in an attempt to show his defiance, their bodies came closer together, water running between them. He immediately went for Akira's low-cut jeans, opening his belt and pushed the pants down past his hips, in which they promptly fell down on the bathroom floor due to their heaviness.

Shiki stared at Akira's face before pulling him close and pursued his lips once again.

Akira moaned when Shiki's hands explored his back and ass, those fingers caressing in places he hadn't used in years.

The fingers made their way to his hole where one of the wet fingers entered him.

"Ah" Akira broke the kiss when he shot his head back, breathing hard.

"Do you like it? Do you want me to stop?" Shiki smirked.

In response Akira simply moaned, unable to form words. He grabbed his own growing erection and started to rub the tip slowly.

Shiki watched him curiously, and by the look of it, Akira guessed his pants were giving him a hard time [pun intended] as he tried to take them off.

Akira helped his lover and the pants were tossed out of the shower.

Akira turned around, facing the wall. He knew very well what was going to happen now and he welcomed it. He had been saving food; it meant he was waiting; waiting for this day- where he would follow Akira, to be at his side.

He could feel Shiki's heat as he pressed his body against Akira's, as Shiki wrapped his arms around him nuzzling him.

"Huh? What are you doing?" he had to ask at this unusual behavior.

"Nothing" the raven answered.

Still holding him with one arm, Shiki used the other arm to prepare Akira, he inserted a finger and another finger followed soon after. Akira gasped as he was slowly 'adjusted' to Shiki.

He hadn't felt this pleasure for years, last time being before leaving Toshima, where Shiki had ravished him as if they would never be able to see each other again.

"Aah" he moaned when Shiki pushed his fingers deeper into him, adding another one.

Using his free hand, Shiki slowly began to pump Akira's shaft, rubbing in all the right places.

Suddenly Akira felt it. That place deep within him. The pleasure spread through his body as Shiki graced his sweet spot.

"No, not yet" Shiki said as he squeezed Akira's erection, waiting for the pleasure wave to slow down.

"I want to…" Akira didn't finish his sentence.

"What? Tell me, Akira. "

"…" The silver haired bit his lower lip.

"Do you want this?" The raven poked his erection against Akira's ass.

Akira couldn't think, but apparently he must have nodded as Shiki slowly pressed himself into that waiting hole.

His mind dulled as he felt Shiki slide deep inside of him.

"I'm going to move." Shiki lowly said into his ear.

Akira responded in a guttural grunt as Shiki slowly slid out of him and pressed back in harder and deeper than before.

Low moans filled the small bathroom.

The feeling of having Shiki deep within him made Akira almost cry from happiness, Shiki's long slender fingers grabbed his hip and after a few deep and hard thrusts he felt himself getting close. Closer than before.

He faintly wondered how his lover felt. Has he missed him? Was he feeling the pleasure?

In an attempt to pleasure Shiki he stuck his hand between his own legs and touched Shiki's balls. The wet raven grunted and promptly thrusted harder into the smaller man's body, touching Akira's sweet spot.

"Ahh… There... !" Akira moaned.

"Yeah? Here?" Shiki pressed himself inside as he jerked Akira's hard shaft.

"Ah! I'm gonna...!"

"Then come"

Akira's body jerked and he was filled with ecstasy and relaxation. Shiki did his final thrusts inside him and soon he was also filled with a warm liquid that, once Shiki pulled out, was running down his legs.

After they've cleaned up themselves they exited the bathroom and Akira went straight to his bedroom and searched the closets. He knew it was in there somewhere. He found what he was looking for and quickly put on some clothes before exiting the bedroom.

"Here" he said, extending a bundle of clothes to the raven. A black t-shirt and some black sweat pants.

Shiki took them and chuckled "How long have you had these?"

Akira blushed slightly, knowing very well he'd be mocked if he told Shiki the truth, in which he had bought them when he could afford to, when he still remembered the taller man's size and shape.

Not really wanting to answer he simply answered with a question "Are you hungry? I'll make us something" and he walked out of the living room to the kitchen.

He opened his fridge, looking around inside it for a moment. "What do you want to eat?" he asked loudly.

"Do you have any Solids?" he heard from behind.

He spun around, almost tripping over his own feet, so he grabbed the black t-shirt in front of him and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. The shorter man looked up and the crimson eyes were staring into his own orbs.

"Yeah, I might have some Solids"

Shiki released his grip of Akira and went back into the living room.

Akira grabbed the Solids, opened them and put them on a plate. There was really no need for it, but it felt like a normal meal. Like meals you have with your family or your lover.

Lover…. Shiki would laugh at me if I ever told him something like that, he thought as he carried the plate out to Shiki who had turned on the TV.

A few hours passed by and as Akira turned the TV off he noted that Shiki had dozed off. He poked him gently on the cheek and the tall man jerked awake.

"I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

"… Yeah."

Akira went into the bedroom.

Knowing fully well that Shiki didn't belong to him, no matter how much he wished he did, that the raven would probably leave now when he had gotten the chance to do so.

Akira laid his tired body under his cover, his face didn't cry, but his heart did. How long would it be before he'd be able to see those crimson eyes again? A week? A month? A year? Never?

Suddenly the springs in the bed springs creaked as another weight pressed them down.

"Sorry, I brushed my teeth. I guessed that the red brush in the cabinet was for me, since it was still wrapped in plastic."

Akira turned his body around to look at Shiki in surprise "Really?"

"What? Teeth are important." Shiki shrugged.

"Are you telling me that Toshima's strongest charisma is worried about his teeth?" Oh, now he was just laughing the raven straight in the face.

"Yeah, well, now they taste nice, so shut up." Shiki pulled Akira closer and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was raw on Akira's lips but soon got tender as he pressed himself against Shiki. Their tongues danced and soft moans leaked from Akira's mouth.

After some time of deep kissing Shiki lifted his head to look at Akira. The smaller man, breathing hard underneath him, stared into the raven's eyes.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" The words had left Akira's mouth before he could stop them. Shit.

"…"

"…?" Was he going to refuse? Akira hoped to any available God that this man would stay.

"Yeah, I'll be here.


	4. Shiki

**SHIKI**

Shiki's crimson eyes scanned the buildings. Concentrating on the apartments that had movement in them.

Where the hell was it?

He had searched the entire city and this was the only place left with its many high-rise buildings and other apartment complexes. If he didn't find what he was looking for here, then he might just as well give up.

Suddenly he noticed two people on an unsteady set of stairs. The first man had silvery hair and was looking rather troubled. The second man, a taller one, stared at the first on quite intently.

"Bastard" Shiki murmured to himself when looking at the redhead.

He noticed how the smaller man looked around, like one would do if they felt watched. He then opened the door and let himself and the redhead in.

"What do you think you're doing... Akira?" Shiki smirked.

It's been a long time since they've met.

He remembered Akira's heat, his moans and how he squeezed them together during lovemaking.

He moved closer to the building, eyeing the stairs warily, not trusting them at all.

He slowly made his way up the stairs, making sure there was no noise giving him away.

Slowly he made his way to Akira's door. He leaned in towards it and tried to listen to the voices.

No voices.

Had Akira already taken that redheaded bastard to bed?

Damn him. How dare he forget about me? he thought, accidentally punching the door.

Inside he could hear shuffling noises so he punched the door again. Harder.

A minute or so passed when suddenly the door creaked open, just a bit. He quickly grabbed the door and swung it wide open; there in Akira's place stood the redhead.

Shock spread on the redhead's face but then he quickly regained himself in some sort of battle mode.

"Who are you?" Shiki glared the redhead down.

"None of your business" That bitch answered.

"This is Akira's apartment" he said and slowly unsheathed his katana which he'd been holding in his left hand.

"Who are you then?" Oh, so he didn't know? Amusing!

Shiki let out a low chuckle which could scare shadows into hiding forever.

"Yuki, who was it? Was it a neighb-" Ah, Akira. The silver haired man stopped, dead in his tracks, when he noticed the raven.

"Akira" Shiki said and sheathed his katana. He strode past Yukihito and onward to Akira's longing gaze.

"Shiki" Shiki loved his name being called, especially from Akira.

He could see the surprise in the redhead's eyes as Akira seemingly remembered the raven.

"Akira" Yukihito said. How dare he use Akira's name like that; I will cut him down, Shiki thought while seeing the universe in Akira's eyes. Multitasking, yeah, Shiki could do that.

"Yuki, we'll see each other on Monday, so you should get going" Akira said, his eyes didn't leave Shiki's.

"But…"

This time both of them turned their heads towards the redhead.

"I'll see you on Monday" Akira said in a demanding voice.

Shiki watched as the redhead put his shoes on. Content, he turned his head back to look into Akira's silverish eyes.

"I'll see you on Monday then" Yukihito said, interrupting their stare.

"Yeah" Akira answered as Yukihito opened the door.

Shiki smirked as that bastard glared at him before exiting the door.

Shiki turned back to Akira and eyed him from head to toes before he gently pushed Akira towards the living room.

"Why are you here?" Akira asked.

Shiki stepped even closer and pressed his lips against the smaller man "Do I need a reason?"

Akira stared down at their feet; apparently he was having some kind of meltdown so Shiki took the moment to glance at the kitchen window, he was certain he'd just seen something.

He was correct. The redhead was looking in, his eyes widened in shock as Shiki stared straight into his eyes – and smirked.

"Did you just get out of the shower, Akira?" He asked the silver haired man as he turned his head back.

"Yeah" He shivered seemingly horny.

"Were you going to sleep with him?" Shiki took his gloves off; he wanted to touch Akira's skin with his bare hands.

Akira looked up at him "Hell no" he snarled.

"Is that so?" Shiki smirked.

"Yes, that is so." Akira was really cute when he pouted like a child.

"Hmph" Shiki sat down on the couch and looked up at Akira

The smaller man looked indecisive. Like he wanted to touch Shiki but wasn't sure if he could.

"Come here" Shiki patted his left knee.

"Why?" Oh, how cute Akira was when he was unsure about the situation.

Shiki grabbed a hold of Akira's pocket edges and pulled him down on him on the couch. He wanted to have feel Akira's weight, his closeness. He caressed Akira's ass while the silver haired man blushed some.

"This is why" he said, still caressing.

"Oh"

Shiki pulled Akira in for a deep kiss, letting his hands roam free on Akira's body. He nibbled the smaller man's neck, licked his chest and playfully bit his nipples.

Shiki felt relaxed. He had longed for this feeling. Longed for Akira.

Akira suddenly tried to take Shiki's shirt off. Thinking his scars would disgust his younger lover he slightly refused. But when a chest was rubbed against his own and a low moan was groaned in his ear he didn't feel so reluctant anymore.

"You have a new scar here" his lover said.

"Yeah, but it's healing fine" He hoped the silver haired man wouldn't press the matter further.

Shiki twitched as Akira gently touched the new scar and kissed it gently.

"Dammit Akira, you make me want to violate you?" Shiki snarled. "Because I will.""

When Akira didn't say anything in return he caressed the younger man's growing erection.

"Wanna go to the bed?" Akira asked quietly. Oh, so that's what he was hoping for. He faintly smiled to himself.

The raven stood up, lifting Akira with him "No, shower first"

Shiki carried Akira to the bathroom. The man felt so light in his arms, like he hadn't been eating or something and it worried Shiki, but he'd deal with that later.

Shiki turned on the shower and water was now pouring down on both of them.

"Ah, our clothes!" his lover said

"Well, take them off then" Shiki smirked.

Akira glared at him while water ran down his face "Bite me" he snarled.

"Gladly" The raven smirked before crashing his lips on the shorter man's, he pushed his tongue past Akira's already chapped lips earning a small moan from his younger partner.

Shiki missed this, missed this man and his scent, it reminded him of lost days, blood and something more precious than his own life . He felt the smaller man try to take command. 'How adorable, he will never win' Shiki thought as the water ran between their bodies. He caressed Akira's ass and opened the belt to make the heavy pants drop to the ground.

Shiki stared into his lovers eyes before pulling him close and kissing him again.

The smaller man moaned when Shiki's sturdy hands explored Akira's fine, slender back and ass.

This was something he hadn't done for years, but it still felt like he knew every nook and cranny of his lover.

His fingers made their way to his lover's waiting hole where one of the wet fingers slipped in.

"Ah" Akira broke the kiss when he shot his head back, away from the raven, breathing hard.

"Do you like it? Do you want me to stop?" the raven smirked.

In response Akira simply moaned, unable to form words. He hadn't changed much; Akira was still as responsive as he was back then. Could he see this as a sign that Akira hadn't been with anybody else?

Red orbs watched silverish and he could feel himself getting harder, he was curious to what Akira might do to help the situation.

The smaller man bent down to his knees and opened the metal belt and pushed the tight pants off the hip and tossed them out from the shower.. He stared at the erection for a second before he took the tip in his mouth. He simply tasted before he stood up and turned around facing the wall.

Shiki was amazed, he was turned on beyond beliefs and he knew Akira was ready, ready for him. He, too, was ready. He was ecstatic; he had wanted to find Akira for long now, not only for the sex, but for something deeper, something he lost when he helped Akira escape from Toshima. He had hoped to return Akira to his side. He wanted Akira's body and mind.

He slowly pressed his body against Akira's and wrapped his arms around him nuzzling him.

"Huh? What are you doing?" he heard Akira ask. Was it too unusual?

"Nothing" the raven answered, breathing in his scent.

Still holding the silver haired man with one arm, Shiki used the other arm to prepare the smaller man, he inserted a finger and another finger followed soon after. If it really had been a long time for Akira, he needed to be adjusted.

Shiki felt the warmth surround his fingers and he remembered the last time he did this, a time where they made love like there was no tomorrow.

"Aah" his lover moaned as Shiki pushed his fingers deeper into him, adding a third finger.

Using his free hand, Shiki slowly began to pump Akira's hard member, rubbing in all the right places.

Suddenly he felt it. That place deep within the smaller man. A place which felt like leather in a silky surrounding, he grazed it and the body in his arms jerked.

"No, not yet" Shiki said as he squeezed Akira's erection, waiting for the pleasure wave to go down.

"I want to…" Shiki knew what his lover wanted.

"What? Tell me, Akira. "

"…" The silver haired bit his lower lip. Oh, has he been training on his sexiness?

"Do you want _this_?" The raven poked his erection against Akira's adjusted hole.

The smaller man nodded and he wasn't going to wait for a change of heart so he slowly pressed himself into the waiting hole.

His mind dulled as he felt himself slide deep inside of Akira. So warm. So tight.

"I'm going to move." Shiki growled into the smaller man's ear.

He slowly slid himself out and hurriedly slid himself in harder and deeper than before.

Their moans filled the small bathroom.

The feeling of being deep inside Akira made him happy and relaxed. He felt like he was taking back something he lost. His long slender fingers grabbed Akira's hip and after a few deep and hard thrusts he felt himself getting close. Closer than before.

He wondered if Akira had missed this like the way he did. Missed their intimacy. Had he made the right choice to find Akira and disturb his new life?

Suddenly Akira bent more forward and before Shiki could question anything he felt Akira's warm fingers on his balls. He wasn't expecting this so he made an uncontrollable jerk into the smaller man's body, grazing that sweet spot as he grunted hard.

"Ahh… There... !" Akira moaned. Shiki'd make sure to remember this spot.

"Yeah? Here?" Shiki pressed himself inside as he jerked Akira's hard shaft.

"Ah! I'm gonna...!" So cute!

"Then come"

The smaller man's body jerked and Shiki could feel him relaxing in his arms. The raven did his final thrusts inside Akira's warm and tight hole and filled it with his own warm liquid that, once Shiki pulled out, was running down the younger man's legs.

They cleaned themselves up, Shiki hung up the wet clothes over the shower curtain as Akira went out the bathroom and into the bedroom. Doors opened and closed, drawers were pulled out and rummaged.

Shiki wondered if Akira might be getting a weapon to attack him with in there but soon enough the smaller man came out wearing a white tank top and grey shorts. In his hands he was clutching some other pieces of clothing.

"Here" he said, extending the clothes to the raven.

Shiki took them and chuckled "How long have you had these?" Did he really get them for me? He thought, smirking.

Akira blushed slightly, turned his head away and simply asked "Are you hungry? I'll make us something…" Oh, so he isn't gonna tell me, Shiki thought, well, that's cute. Inside, the raven was truly happy. He quickly put his new clothes on and followed Akira into the kitchen. The smaller man opened the fridge and looked inside.

. "What do you want to eat?" he asked loudly.

"Do you have any Solids?" Shiki asked, standing close behind his lover..

The smaller boy didn't seem to have noticed as Shiki walked in behind him so when he spun around in terror he almost tripped and grabbed a hold of the nearest thing, this thing being Shiki's _new _shirt. Shiki grabbed him and stared at him with amusement. I could live like this forever, he thought, forever with this man as my lover.

He mentally slapped himself, had he gone soft in the head? Akira wouldn't want him if he told Akira what he had just been thinking. He stared into silverish orbs.

"Yeah, I might have some Solids"

The taller man released his grip of Akira and went back into the living room.

Calm down, idiot, he thought to himself. He turned on the TV and sat there staring at it, not really thinking about what he was looking at. Akira emerged from the kitchen with two plates. They ate their Solids in silence.

A few hours later. Shiki was in pitch darkness, blood and bullets haunted him, he searched for Akira but couldn't find him and the day was about to end. Suddenly something tapped on his cheek and he jerked wide awake. A dream, no, a nightmare. Akira was looking at him.

"I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

"… Yeah." So he wasn't alone, he was where he wanted to be. With Akira, the only person in this world whom he trusted and loved.

Akira went into the bedroom and Shiki walked into the bathroom, he opened the bathroom cabinet in search of a toothbrush. He found one, a red one, still in plastic and with tiny flames on the handle.

"I guess he thought it fitted me" he smirked.

He brushed his teeth with great care and then made his way to the bedroom.

Akira was lying on his side with his back towards Shiki but as Shiki laid himself down on the bed he turned around.

"Sorry, Shiki said, I brushed my teeth. I guessed that the red brush in the cabinet was for me, since it was still wrapped in plastic."

"Really?" Why is he so surprised?

"What? Teeth are important." he shrugged.

"Are you telling me that Toshima's strongest charisma is worried about his teeth?" Akira chuckled. Nice to know he still has some attitude left. Shiki pouted.

"Yeah, well, now they taste nice, so shut up." The raven pulled Akira closer and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was deep and tender and he could feel Akira press himself against his own body. Their tongues danced and soft moans leaked from Akira's mouth.

Shiki lifted his head to look at the smaller man beneath him who was breathing hard.

Suddenly his eyes got serious as he opened his mouth and asked:

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"…" Answer him, dammit! Shiki's inner voice screamed.

"…?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

And it was true. He wasn't going anywhere. Akira was his home. Akira was his and his only.


	5. Monday

Well, this part is just an extra. The main story is with Yukihito, Akira and Shiki. I wrote this mainly to get some closure. ^^''

**Monday.**

Akira sat behind his desk and was staring at nothing in a total daze.

"How was your weekend, Akira?"

Akira glanced to the left and noticed some worry in Yukihito's brown eyes. How bothersome.

"It was fine" he answered.

"Oh.." The brown eyes shifted from his to the computer screen and back to his again.

"What did he want?"

"Who?"Akira tilted his head to the side.

"That guy!"

"Oh him. Nothing much." A small smile crept to his lips as he remembered the weekend.

They had decided to make up for the time they were apart and begun the day, after Shikis arrival, with sex, then they had breakfast and watched some TV and then some more sex. They made dinner together and ended up having sex on the kitchen table, thus burning the food making them order pizza.

They had watched some weird movie on TV and half a porno before Shiki had lifted him up on his lap and started to tickle him. Also, sex.

Shiki had gone to take a shower but Akira felt alone and decided to join him, alas sex.

On Sunday they went outside, Akira wanted to show Shiki the neighborhood and the older man was a bit displeased with how many soccer ball-fields and ugly grand-ma's there were. But sex outdoors hidden in some bushes is also nice. Akira now knows how that feels.

Yukihito watched as Akira began to flush deep red and smile as he obviously remembered something funny and wasn't going to share what this funny thing was.

"So he's staying then?" Yukihito asked quietly.

Akira was snapped out of his daze "Yes. I hope so."

"I see."

Akira glanced at his watch and stood up. It was already past working hours and he was in a hurry.

He was going to surprise his lover with a cake he bought.

Yukihito rolled his swivel-chair over to Akira and Akira stared at him.

"Uh, I have to go now, bye."

"Bye, Akira" Yukihito said as he watched Akira walk away from him and he just had to sneak a glance at Akira's well shaped ass.

Akira came home to an empty apartment.

Hours went by and Shiki didn't come back and by now Akira was worried that he wouldn't come back at all. He had to put the cake in the fridge or else it would melt. He now sat in the couch and wondered what he did wrong, was he too demanding? Too clingy?

Suddenly the door opened and closed as Shiki entered.

"Shiki?"

"Yeah, come here, I have something for you."

"Dammit, I thought you had left me, Shi-"

There, Shiki stood in the hallway with a small puppy in his arms.

"It's for you."

"Me?"

"Us."

Shiki carefully handed over the puppy to Akira.

"It's really cute, what breed is it?" Akira could hear himself say.

"He's a Doberman. He's ours now. Our kid if you will." Shiki said without hesitation as he kissed Akira on the lips.

Akira blushed but nodded nonetheless.

"Where did you get money to buy him?" he asked.

"I have some funds, from when I was in the war, left"

"Oh... Do you think he'll feel at home here?" Akira asked changing the subject.

"Home is wherever _you_ are."

"Well then, _welcome home _both of you."

-End-

No flames, I'm allergic to those.

Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
